Crescent
by Uchiha B
Summary: The Miko-sama was his and his alone and no Youkai alive could ever break such a thing, IY/YYH/Touken Ranbu drabble
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Just wanted to write something with Touken Ranbu...

* * *

"There."

A pair of feet landed gracefully on the ground and the small figure began to brush her clothes off in case any of the demon blood had landed on her.

" _Come now,"_ An amused voice sounded in her head and Kagome glanced down to the golden hilt of the Tachi she was holding, _"Surely you are experienced enough not to sully yourself with the likes of lowly Youkai remains."_

Kagome shrugged, "You know I like to be clean," She simply responded, huffing slightly at the proceeding chuckle, "And speaking of Youkai..." Her blue eyes moved towards a nearby tree in the empty park.

" _Ah, you sense him too?"_ She could practically hear the smile in the male's voice, _"Nothing less than expected from my Miko-sama."_

"Yours?" Kagome's tone turned a bit teasing-like, "If anything, you are mine." She stated, making sure that she was directly staring at the Youkai's location so as to alert him that she knew of his presence.

" _I will not argue with that,"_ The voice replied, _"If not for that forged replica, I would be wasting away at the Tokyo National Museum."_

"You can thank Toutousai for that," Kagome said, "Even the world's top experts can't tell the blade sitting in the museum is a forgery," She gripped the gold hilt a bit tighter as she grew a bit impatient, "You may show yourself." She called out, watching with guarded eyes as a black blur stopped only a few metres away from her position.

She was thankful that her hunting of rogue Youkai only occurred at night, so the park was completely deserted and there would be no witnesses.

Red eyes glared immediately, "A Miko," The spiky-haired male was clothed in all black save for the white scarf wrapped around his neck, "How is it possible that one undiscovered even exists in this age?"

Although it sounded like a question, Kagome most certainly knew it was more of a demand for answers.

"Were you hunting down that Youkai too?" Kagome glanced down at the remains of the demon she had just purified, which only just consisted of sparkling ash, "I am sorry if I stole your prey from you."

"Hn," The Youkai's face scowled deeper, "You possess no ordinary weapon, Miko," His red eyes moved to look at the weapon in her hand and his own moved to his own blade unconsciously, "A holy sword. Should it not be locked away in Reikai's vault?"

"Perhaps," Kagome shrugged again, "But then again, a holy being should possess a holy weapon, right? It makes sense if you think about it." She blinked, feeling the Tachi's hilt heat up in her hand.

The surprisingly short Youkai let out an irritated noise, "Come with me, Miko," He ordered, knowing just how utterly annoying and unbearable Koenma would be once he found out there was a true Miko running around and Hiei had no doubt that he would find out sooner or later, "Now."

"Hmm, who are you to order my Miko-sama in such a manner?" A tall figure slowly began to materialize behind the petite girl and Hiei clutched his sword as he prepared himself for a fight, "I do not appreciate your lack of respect, Youkai boy."

Hiei's eye twitched with anger and he had to resist the urge to snarl, but he wisely kept his position in order to stay out of reach of the Miko who could probably purify him with only a simple touch.

Plus, the Miko's weapon had sentience, so he knew it would not be an easy victory for him.

Kagome sighed, feeling a warm body press tightly against her back as arms wrapped around her waist, "Mikazuki," She felt him lower his body slightly in order to rest his head on her shoulder, "I would like to avoid a fight if we can. It's so late and I still have school tomorrow."

The dark-haired male stared at the Youkai with keen eyes, which only seemed to deepen the crescent moon that shined with his glowing orbs, "If you say so, Miko-sama," He did not, however, pull himself back from the tight embrace he held his master within, "But understand this, Youkai child, my Miko-sama belongs to me alone."

Hiei grit his teeth, now knowing what he was truly dealing with, _'Mikazuki Munechika.'_ He could only wonder how this tiny slip of a human girl came into possession of such a powerful weapon. He hated to admit it, but he knew he could not win this fight.

Not without backup.

"Good choice, Youkai-san," Kagome smiled brightly as Hiei took his hand away from his sword, "You seem decent enough, so I hope that we can meet again." And with that, the Miko turned on her feet as the spirit of Mikazuki Munechika behind her slowly began to fade, though not before giving him a warning glance that clearly carried his message across to Hiei.

She was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Wonderful.

It certainly was the one word that could describe this situation and he simply wished that the tranquil peace would last for a long time, if not forever.

But, of course, he knew that could not be the case.

"Little wretch," Grandpa Higurashi huffed from his position beside Mikazuki, "Just how many times have you chased off that nosy little Youkai this week?" He complained loudly, "My granddaughter is far much too kind for her own good!"

"That she is," Mikazuki agreed, taking a sip of his green tea as he looked upwards and smiled when he spotted Kagome, who was sweeping the shrine grounds while humming a cheerful tune, "My Miko-sama would purify that Youkai boy only if he were to put the family in danger."

"If I ever see that little Youkai again, I will slap him with my strongest Ofuda," Grandpa Higurashi rambled, "Surely that will show him!"

"Of course," Mikazuki smiled in amusement, "I'm quite sure that will solve the problem," He said good-naturedly, "However, I am also sure that my Miko-sama will simply attract another in no time at all."

"Foolish girl," Grandpa Higurashi sighed wearily, "I trust you will do everything in your power to protect that child from the corrupt hands that will try to taint the light of her soul."

"Yes, I will," Mikazuki's smile softened, "The Kami have bestowed me the greatest of luck to come across one such as my Miko-sama," He eyed Kagome with a warmth that visible to everyone around, "I will take no other as my master."

Protecting the girl was his only wish, even if that meant he had to guard her against her own kind as he knew that Kagome drew even humans towards herself with the purity that she constantly omitted on a daily basis.

"Please," Mikazuki took another of his tea before he stood up in a calm manner, "If you would be so kind as to excuse me for now..."

He could sense that the shrine had another guest, and unlike the last visitor, he could tell this one was a human.

And a very persistent one at that.

"Ah, Houjo-kun," Kagome blinked and she stilled her broom to look at her classmate who appeared at the top of the shrine's stairs, "I wasn't expecting for you to stop by." She said casually, smiling politely towards the boy.

Houjo immediately brightened at the sight of her, "Higurashi!" He greeted, "You must be feeling better today," He said, looking at the broom in her hands, "Sweeping an area as large as this must be tiring for you."

"It's not a big deal," Kagome shrugged, resisting the urge to sigh as she was reminded of her 'sick girl' status, despite the fact that she no longer used any of her grandfather's outrageous illnesses as a cover and attended school regularly, "Besides, I do have–" She started, but was unexpectedly interrupted.

"My Miko-sama has me."

Houjo jumped, turning to look at the male who had approached them with a smile, and for some reason, he felt chills run down his spine from the expression that looked welcoming enough, "E-excuse me?" He stammered a bit as he instantly noticed just how good-looking this stranger was.

"Should my Miko-sama require help, I am always here to assist her in whatever her needs may be," He stood by Kagome's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "There is nothing I would not do. My Miko-sama can request _anything_ she wants me to do."

"A-ah," Houjo swallowed thickly, not missing the almost suggestive tone and just how close this male was standing to Kagome, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"The Higurashi family has graciously allowed me to take up permanent residence here," Mikazuki said lightly and his smile deepened when he noticed how uncomfortable the boy looked at his answer, "Please, you may call me Mikazuki if you wish."

"R-right, nice to meet you. I am Houjo Aki," Houjo clumsily bowed before turning back to Kagome, "A relative, Higurashi?" He tried to ask nonchalantly, though it was pretty obvious the question was quite desperate.

"If I may be as bold as to say, we most certainly are family," Mikazuki's smile seemed almost predator-like, "I have chosen to dedicate my entire life to my Miko-sama."

"Mikazuki," Kagome let out a slow breath when the sword spirit wrapped an arm around her shoulders in order to pull her tightly against him, "It's true, Houjo-kun," She said a moment later, "He will be living here from now on."

"O-oh," Houjo licked his lips nervously, a bit alarmed when Mikazuki's strange, but beautiful eyes seemed to glow like the moon in the dark sky, "I hope you will treat Higurashi with kindness." He said, trying to push down the envy that was quick to take root in him.

"There is no need to worry," Mikazuki caressed Kagome's cheek, who blinked at the action while Houjo gaped for his forward behaviour, "After all, I have no wish to be no longer welcome in my Miko-sama's bed when night arrives." He could not help his proceeding chuckle when red instantaneously bloomed on Houjo's face, finding his teasing of the boy rather satisfying.

How so enjoyable indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Seriously?!

' _Can't I get one moment of peace?'_ Kagome thought with some exasperation as she opened her eyes and waited until she adjusted to the darkness of her room.

It was that Youkai again.

' _And he's watching me,'_ She let out a quiet sigh, glancing towards her window, and though she was not able to actually see him, she could sense that he was sitting on the branch that was closest to her room, _'Doesn't he have anything better to do?'_

True, she did say that she wanted to meet him again, but now was just not the right time as she was in a foul mood due to failing a math test earlier that day, _'And not to mention all the demon entrails_ _that ended up all over me after my hunt.'_

Kagome rolled on to her side away from her window, trying to ignore the Youkai's presence, but was a bit startled when she felt the hilt of the Tachi (that was stashed in its usual place of under her pillow for quick access should she be attacked in her sleep) begin to heat up, "Mikazuki?"

" _Quite the daring one, that Youkai boy,"_ Mikazuki answered as Kagome's fingers unconsciously tightened around his hilt, _"He is bold enough to interrupt the precious time I get to spend in bed with my Miko-sama."_

"You're making it sound like something completely different from sleep is happening," Kagome muttered, feeling her cheeks burn slightly, "You're lucky enough that you can take on sword form since you wouldn't fit in my bed with both of us in it."

" _It is a shame that your bed is too small for two,"_ Mikazuki sighed with sheer disappointment, _"I wish to cuddle with my Miko-sama in human form,"_ He chuckled when Kagome let out a choked noise, _"Surely my sword form is not too comfortable to sleep with."_

"You keep me and my family safe," Kagome mumbled, touching her face and found herself dismayed when it only grew hotter by the second, "I can't ask for more."

" _No need to make a liar of me,"_ Mikazuki laughed again with clear amusement, _"I did say_ _that_ _you may request anything of me to that boy earlier today,"_ He could feel Kagome quickly rolling over to bury her face in her pillow, _"My body is yours to use as you please."_

"Did you take lessons from Miroku-sama or something?" Kagome swallowed thickly, feeling a twinge in her heart at the memories of her dear friends that she had been forced to leave behind.

" _I may be old with experience, but even I could not be nearly as charming as the Houshi-sama was,"_ Mikazuki said lightly, feeling Kagome's fingers shake along his hilt, _"It is all right, my Miko-sama, to mourn your losses. I am here to give you as much comfort as you need."_

"Baka," Kagome murmured, though the sword spirit could easily hear the affection in her tone, "H-hey, what are you–?!" She stuttered slightly, shifting in her bed as Mikazuki materialized in his human form, "T-there's not enough room!"

Mikazuki smiled when Kagome let out a noise of surprise when he gently pulled her into his lap, _'Oh?'_ A lone brow raised when he felt a spike in the energy of the black-clothed Youkai that was still spying on his lovely Miko-sama, _'_ _Interesting.'_

Kagome was too flustered to notice any such surge as she continued on to stammer at the closeness of their bodies, _'It's different,'_ She thought in a faze, _'Mikazuki is always a bit touchy, but this is different somehow.'_

It was confusing.

"Fear not, my Miko-sama," Mikazuki shifted her to rest on his chest as he laid back into the bed, "I am always watching out for you, so please get as much rest as you need," He stroked her hair lovingly, "I am sure that our little voyeur out there won't be staying for that much longer."

Kagome let out a deep breath, blinking when there was flood of demonic energy before the Youkai was gone from the Goshinboku and at the edge of her senses, _'_ _Is he angry about something?'_ She thought briefly before removing the thought from her mind at the moment as she knew she had another thing to think about.

What did Mikazuki truly want?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Hmm."

Kagome couldn't help but to let out a content sigh as she slid further down into the hot water of her bath, which was something her tense body certainly needed.

" _My Miko-sama,"_ She jumped slightly when she heard the male voice in her head and unconsciously raised her legs towards her chest as if to cover herself, _"May I ask why you decided to leave me out of the room?"_

The Miko bit her lip as she turned her head to glance at the closed door of the bathroom, where she had placed Mikazuki on the other side still in his sword form.

Normally, she would have brought in Mikazuki with her while thinking nothing of it, but due to his recent actions towards herself had her second guessing her decision.

Still, he was still close enough that she could hear him in her mind if he chose to speak.

' _I don't want to think about this...'_ A weary breath escaped her as she sank even further into the bathtub, "Is there a problem, Mikazuki?" She asked quietly.

" _None at all,"_ Mikazuki replied, relieved that she was even answering him since she seemed a little distant lately, _"I am simply worried about you, my Miko-sama."_

"Just school work and my failing math grade," Kagome was quick to misdirect, "It's just a little stressing is all. It's nothing to worry about."

Of course, it was mostly a lie since she was more so thinking of Mikazuki and his gestures of late to her, _'Does he think of me more than his wielder?'_ She wondered, unsure of what to think of such an idea.

Honestly, it was rather strange to her to even think that Mikazuki could potentially have desires of a more carnal nature considering his true form was that of a sword.

' _Can swords want that?'_ She traced the hot water in a slight daze, _'He has a soul, so it's not impossible that he could want that.'_

She certainly had to admit Mikazuki's human form was extremely easy on the eyes, but the concept of Mikazuki being any more than a fighting partner had never once occurred to her until the last few days.

" _Miko-sama?"_

She jumped again, flailing a bit, "I'm sorry, Mikazuki," She apologized quietly, "I have been a pretty terrible Master lately," She mumbled, "You can come in if you need to."

" _It is not a need,"_ Mikazuki sighed, _"But it is, assuredly, a want,"_ He could feel just how tense Kagome was through their bond, _"If it is all right with you?"_

The raven-haired girl pulled her legs closer to herself when she heard the door open after she gave him permission to enter, "You've done nothing wrong. It's just me and my stupid insecurities."

"Nothing of you is stupid, my Miko-sama," Mikazuki replied calmly in his human form, "If there is anything I can do for you, please say so and tell me."

"I'm fine," Kagome said after a moment, giving Mikazuki a warm smile, trying to push down the embarrassment she was currently feeling since the sword spirit had access to her bare body with his eyes, "Thank you for worrying about me."

"I am no dog," Mikazuki's straight expression did not change when Kagome inhaled sharply, "Your safety and mental comfort mean everything to me," He gracefully sat down on the floor near the bathtub, "Do you understand, Miko-sama?"

"I do," Kagome swallowed thickly, "At least I think I do." She moved until she was sitting against the side of the bathtub and leaned over the edge.

Mikazuki took a hold of Kagome's hand, which had been hanging over the side, "You gave me human form," He kissed her hand, smiling slightly when she let out a flustered noise, "No matter how long I serve you, I can never repay you."

"I'm sure you would have gained a human form without my help," Kagome grew uncomfortable with his comment for unknown reasons, "All tools acquire a soul when they reach one hundred years," She panicked once she realized what she had just said, "N-not that I think of you as just a tool! You're so much more than that to me!"

"It fills me with the greatest of all joy to hear that, my Miko-sama," Mikazuki's unique eyes grew half-lidded as he sent her a charming expression, "If this bath does not fully relieve you of your stress, perhaps you will accept a back massage from me?"

Kagome's face grew red and she snapped her head to look away, "I-if that's okay," She stammered a bit, "With you, I mean."

"Of course," Mikazuki's smooth smile returned and it definitely reminded her of a certain Houshi , "Your pleasure is my pleasure." He chuckled when Kagome stared at him with widened eyes and flushed cheeks at his innuendo.

How truly adorable she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"You're so tense."

Kagome buried her face into her blanket, muttering an incoherent response to Mikazuki's statement as his hands lightly traced her back and she could only shiver as a result.

"Miko-sama, you should not push yourself so hard," Mikazuki said calmly, pulling her loose shirt even further up so he had access to her skin, "These late night hunts are starting to take their toll on you."

"If I don't hunt them down, the stray Youkai might end up hurting someone," Kagome retorted with a grim frown, "Or even worse, killing them."

Mikazuki sighed, shifting himself so he was sitting on the back of Kagome's legs in a position he knew would not cause her any pain, "Even so, I do not like seeing my Miko-sama so run down," He said, "So please allow me to take care of you tonight."

"J-just get it over with." Kagome mumbled, clenching her fists shut when she felt Mikazuki's hands begin to massage her skin in a skillful manner. She bit down hard on her lip, feeling far too embarrassed to let out any of the gratified noises that arose in her throat.

The sword spirit smiled lasciviously, glancing behind him to see Kagome's toes curl, "Miko-sama, there's no need to keep so quiet," He said playfully, "No one else will see you in this state after all."

"W-what state?!" Kagome's face flushed deeply and she accidentally let a moan slip when she felt Mikazuki smooth out a knot of the muscles in her back, "Y-you didn't just hear that!"

"Of course not, my Miko-sama," Mikazuki replied with amusement as his eyes darkened hungrily while the crescent seemed to glow, "My ears are deaf to any sound you make~"

"Pervert," Kagome accused, but quickly dropped her face back into the sheets when Mikazuki stroked another sensitive spot on her back, "Hentai."

"Curious," Mikazuki tilted his head with the same sensual smile, "I had figured your erogenous zone would be your ears," He chuckled when Kagome lifted her head to gape at him, "Considering how fascinated you seem with them."

"You're a sword, you're a sword," Kagome trembled as she repeated the words to herself over and over, much to the enjoyment of said weapon, "A sword that takes after a dirty old man."

"I am indeed an old man," Mikazuki agreed with a laugh, "However, I do not believe I am 'dirty' as you say, my Miko-sama, considering the fact that you so kindly polish me every day."

"Oh, Kami-sama!" Kagome looked at him with a flustered panic, "Y-you aren't taking that the wrong way, are you?!" She stammered, "I-I'm so sorry if I overstepped my bounds, b-but I don't want you to grow dull–"

"I am so ever grateful to have found such a caring Master," Mikazuki interrupted calmly, "You may touch me wherever you wish, my Miko-sama. I am yours."

Kagome stared at him with a deep blush before she dropped her head once more in an apparent defeat, "What is this even turning into?" She muttered to herself in a slight daze, not quite sure how to take these current changes.

Mikazuki slowly licked his lips, beginning to bend down but quickly straightened when a black blur sped through Kagome's open window and he found himself staring into a deep annoyed crimson, "Ah, you are that Youkai boy," He stated with a straight face, not taking his eyes off the Youkai as Kagome struggled underneath him to see the intruder, "It is very rude to enter a room without permission."

"Hn," Hiei sneered, almost looking offended at the suggestive position the Miko and her Tsukumogami were in, "Enough of this," He demanded, looking down at the scrawny little girl he had been watching for the past while, "I cannot rest with the stench of your arousal in the air."

"W-wha–?!" Kagome almost shrieked, feeling her flush travel down further than her face, "Arousal?! Hey, w-wait a minute!" She pointed towards Hiei with a shaky finger, "I didn't give you permission to make the Goshinboku your new home! You're lucky you can even walk the shrine grounds without being purified!"

Hiei snorted, "It's clearly a flaw you possess, Miko," He said flatly, "Making it so that your barrier only purifies those with malicious intentions instead of every Youkai that enters is foolish."

"Yeah, well..." Kagome slumped against her bed, too tired to really argue, "I can always purify you _now_ if that's what you really want."

Mikazuki could only sigh as his Miko-sama and the Youkai boy swapped retorts with each other, _'I suppose I will simply have to wait for another time.'_ He thought while shaking his head.

What a disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"You like Nee-chan."

Mikazuki paused, placing the cup of tea down to his lap as he looked over his shoulder to see a young boy standing behind him looking as though he was trying to stay nonchalant and casual.

"So I do," Mikazuki said with a smile, "I hope that doesn't cause you any distress?" He asked with his normally pleasant expression.

"Eh," Souta shrugged, glancing up to see his sister sweeping the shrine grounds once more (being the clean freak she had turned into after her Sengoku adventures), "You're not the first and you won't be the last."

"That is true," Mikazuki sighed as Souta sat down next to him, "My Miko-sama will undoubtedly attract more than just me, even the unsavoury sort."

Souta eyed the sword spirit, certainly not missing the use of 'my', "Does Nee-chan know?" He asked, "I mean, she's kinda dense– no, _completely_ dense when it comes to romance stuff."

"I do believe I have made my intentions clear to her," Mikazuki answered, "However, she is quite the shy one!" He chuckled a bit.

"Well, we _were_ raised on a shrine," Souta pointed out before giving Mikazuki a calculated look, "Err, it's kinda a weird question, but can you even _do_ that kind of stuff?" The boy suddenly appeared thoughtful, "Since you're, you know, a sword and all."

"I was granted a human body, was I not?" Mikazuki replied amiably, "It may come with some faults such as fragility, but it also comes with many benefits," He patted Souta's shoulder affectionately, "I am confident in the knowledge the honourable Houshi-sama has passed on to me."

"Don't know if it's wise to take advice from a former womanizer," Souta snickered, recalling Kagome's stories about Miroku and his charming ways, "I doubt Nee-chan will fall for any cheesy lines."

"Do not worry," Mikazuki responded with one of those smiles that could send chills up anyone's spine, including his own, "I am most grateful for your help as well, Souta-sama."

"What?" Souta blinked, looking a little confused, "I haven't helped you, I don't think."

"Ah, I am referring to the printed material you hide under your mattress," Mikazuki said mischievously and his smile only widened when Souta stared at him with a horrified embarrassment, "I believe you refer to it as 'H-manga'?"

"W-what are you talking about?!" Souta quickly looked away from the Tsukumogami, "I don't hide anything under my mattress..." He mumbled lamely.

"The illustrations are most informative," Mikazuki continued on, much to the mortification to the youngest Higurashi, "Though I do think one aspect is quite exaggerated. I don't believe that– ah, what do you call it?" Mikazuki pondered, having fun teasing the boy, "Oh, that's right! I hardly think the ahegao face is accurate when it comes to those matters."

"Oh, Kami-sama," Souta slapped his palm to his face, "I hoped you haven't told Kaa-san about those!" He tried to glare, but the affect was completely ruined by his flushed face.

"I shall guard your secret with my life," Mikazuki smirked impishly, earning himself another glare and an irritated sound from the boy, "I am the guardian sword of the Higurashi family. Your mental well-being is just as important to me as is my Miko-sama's."

"Yeah, this is getting too weird," Souta grumbled, giving Mikazuki a stern look, "Just be good to her, okay?" He huffed, "If you want to get more of Nee-chan's attention, you should ditch the old man clothes."

"My clothing is quite comfortable," Mikazuki replied, letting out a sigh at Souta's disbelieving sound, "But if I must..."

"You might want to hurry," Souta stood up, trying to appear as casual as he first had when he approached Mikazuki, "There's that weird Youkai hanging around in the Goshinboku who's always spying on Nee-chan for whatever reason."

"I do not think that Youkai boy is much competition for me," Mikazuki said and a slightly more serious expression arose on his face, "His intentions seem to be much different from my own."

"Even without that weirdo, there's always going to be more," Souta poked Mikazuki on the side of his head, "Don't blow up your chances."

"Don't worry, Souta-sama," Mikazuki's eyes darkened with hunger, "I have no plan to do so." He said with a tone that was more a little more fervent than usual and Souta could only shake his head in response and look into sister's direction.

' _Get ready, Nee-chan.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Hmm.

Mikazuki stared at the shrine grounds with thoughtful eyes, not minding in the least that he was with no company at the moment since each Higurashi member was busy with their own tasks consisting of either homework or errands

' _Souta-sama suggested I change my clothing,'_ Mikazuki thought, letting out a sigh, _'It is unfortunate that I possess no modern dress.'_

His wardrobe only contained traditional garbs and there was no way Mikazuki would overstep his bounds and ask for money to purchase himself some new clothes (even though he knew Kagome or her mother would gladly give him some if he did ask for it).

' _I must find a way to make money myself,'_ Mikazuki sipped his calming tea, knowing he couldn't get a full-time or even a part-time job since it would interfere with his duty to protect his Master at all times, _'I suppose I could try that.'_

It had been in all good fun back then, but Mikazuki could easily recall the memories from nearly five hundred years ago of the honourable Houshi-sama teaching both Kagome and him the art of fortune-telling and the many ways it could be done.

"Perhaps it is an idea then." Mikazuki murmured to himself, wondering if it would be an inappropriate time to bring up the topic at dinnertime in order to get permission to go ahead with the idea.

Either way, if Souta thought more fashionable clothes would be enough to gather even more of Kagome's attention, then the sword spirit was all for it, _'I suppose–'_

A visitor?

Mikazuki looked up towards the entrance of the shrine grounds, feeling a presence grow closer every second, though he relaxed once he realized just who it was.

"Yo!"

The Tsukumogami watched the handsome figure with keen eyes as he was greeted with a fanged grin, "Shippou-sama," Mikazuki bowed his head, eyeing the fox's trendy suit and vaguely wondered if Kagome would go for such a style, "It has been a while."

"Yeah, it has," Shippou sighed, "The old dog has been working me pretty hard lately," He complained, "But I was able to get away long enough to deliver something to Kagome," He said, glancing around to see her nowhere in sight, "She busy studying right now?"

"I am afraid so," Mikazuki stood with his normally friendly face, but he could not rip his eyes away from the long object that was wrapped with an enchanted cloth in Shippou's hand, "It is almost adorable how much my Miko-sama struggles with mathematics."

"She failed another test?" Shippou snickered, looking up towards Kagome's window with fond eyes, "It will be a quick drop off then," He pouted, looking visibly disappointed that he could not stay to visit the dearest person in his life, "You don't mind giving this to Kagome for me, do you?"

Mikazuki's friendly smile faded and he stared at the wrapped item with almost cold eyes, "Is this...?" He looked back up at Shippou and grew slightly annoyed at the mischievous grin that was stretched across the Kitsune's face.

"Everyone could use a little competition once in a while, even you, Mikazuki," Shippou held up the item, "It was being kept in the Tokugawa Museum, but it was easy to take and replace with another flawless replica without alerting the authorities."

"May I ask who this previously belonged to?" Mikazuki asked smoothly, though Shippou could see the hints of tranquil fury showing in the sword spirit.

"Not too happy that you can't monopolize all of Kagome's attention to yourself anymore, are you?" Shippou smirked, "Sesshoumaru-sama thinks it's a good idea that Kagome has more protection than just you, especially since someone very specific is poking their nose around here. Don't get angry at me." The fox waved off.

"I am very confident in my strength," Mikazuki replied with no amusement, "So I ask again, who is this sword's former owner?"

"Date Masamune," Shippou answered, his grin widening when Mikazuki frowned as his unusual eyes flashed with something dark when the redhead handed him the wrapped weapon, "Make sure to give me a call when Kagome is able to give this sword a human form." With that, the Kitsune was already heading down the stairs and out of sight.

Mikazuki glanced down, but had no time to do much more when Kagome suddenly emerged from the house in an obvious hurry, looking almost winded, "My Miko-sama."

"Was that Shippou-chan I just sensed?" Kagome asked hurriedly, appearing a little confused when it was apparent Shippou was nowhere to be seen.

"I am afraid you just missed him, my Miko-sama," Mikazuki's usual friendly expression quickly appeared on his face, despite his current annoyance, "He did, however, leave you with a gift." It, though, certainly could not be said for him.

What a nuisance.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"..."

The silence was almost unnerving to Mikazuki as Kagome sat across from him, looking down at the blade placed in front of her.

"Miko-sama?" Mikazuki finally spoke, seemingly shocking said girl as she visibly jumped at the sound of his voice, "Is something wrong?"

"A-ah," Kagome waved her hands, appearing a bit sheepish, "No, nothing's wrong!" She quickly tried to reassure Mikazuki, who did not look quite convinced, "I just never thought I would receive another special sword like this."

Mikazuki frowned, not too fond of the fascination that could be seen in his Master's blue eyes, "Perhaps it is not as special as you may think," He stated, causing Kagome to blink, "The blade has nearly been completely charred black. It may not be sharp enough and thus, unworthy of you, my Miko-sama."

"What are you saying, Mikazuki?" Kagome seemed disconcerted by his words, "I'm sure you can sense it just as well as I can," She ran a finger down the blackened blade, "This sword certainly contains a soul just as you do."

The sword spirit had to bite the inside of his cheek at the sight of his girl touching the weapon so warmly, _'Damn that fox.'_ He thought, making sure the distaste he was feeling was not showing on his face.

"But still," Kagome sat back in a sagging motion as she let out a deep sigh, "It takes so much of my energy to give a Tsukumogami a human form, especially for one as powerful as this one is," She rubbed at her hair, "It will probably take me out for entire week since I won't have Miroku-sama's help."

"Is such a thing wise, my Miko-sama?" Mikazuki asked, tilting his head slightly, "You will not be able to hunt nightly if you are so drained," He pointed out, "In addition to that, you surely will fail another mathematics exam."

"It's nice to know you have so much faith in me, Mikazuki," Kagome pouted and couldn't help but to stick her tongue out him in a childish manner, "Yes, I'll have to make up my math grade somehow," She quickly pushed the thought aside, not wanting to think of such a depressing subject for herself, "Even so, this Tsukumogami is worth it."

Mikazuki glanced away, not wanting to see such resolution on his dear Master's face, "If you say so, then I cannot disagree with you, my Miko-sama," He said quietly, "Fear not, for I will protect you while you are vulnerable."

"You're really amazing, Mikazuki," Kagome smiled while he stood, turning so that he could watch the entrance to the shrine with keen eyes, "All right then."

Mikazuki could not help but to glance back once he felt Kagome's power surge and felt a rousing warmth build up in him at the sight of the stunning glow that emitted from his precious Master's soul and spirit.

' _Ah, she is beautiful.'_

It was the only thing Mikazuki could think as her power faded after a few minutes and she slumped back, but managed to keep herself from collapsing to her back using her elbows.

"Aruji."

A male voice sounded out and Kagome scrambled so she was sitting upright and found herself staring into one golden eye that caused her heart to skip a beat at the familiarity of the colour, "H-hah...!?" However, she almost fell back again when she noticed something rather important about her new sword spirit.

He had no clothes.

"Aruji?" The male looked at her with concern with his one eye while the other was covered by his black hair, "Are you all right?"

"O-oh, I-I'm so sorry, so _so_ sorry!" Kagome babbled, flailing about as she covered her face in pure embarrassment and it was only that adrenaline that kept her from falling over to side in exhaustion, "Clothes! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and–?!" She was quickly interrupted from her incoherent ramblings when she was gently picked up.

"Miko-sama, there is no need to fret," Mikazuki had to push back the chuckle that wanted to emerge at her adorably reddened face, "It is nothing more than a bare male body," He finally laughed when Kagome gaped up at him from his arms, "If need be, I would be more than willing to show you mine~"

"I..." Kagome shook her head after a moment, "I can't win with you, can I?" She muttered, feeling the exhaustion setting in, though she turned her head to look at the new sword spirit who was still kneeling and eyeing them with curiosity, "Please, can you tell me your name?" She asked, closing her eyes with satisfaction when he answered her question.

"Shokudaikiri Mitsutada."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"You okay?"

Kagome slowly turned her face to the side on the low dining table they were all sitting at and gave Souta a tired smile once she noticed he was staring at her in concern, "I'll be fine," She assured him, "I did use a lot of my Reiryouku, but it will come back quickly if I just rest and meditate."

"I am sorry," The male voice had both Higurashi siblings looking across from them on the other side of the table, "Aruji, if there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask me."

Mikazuki narrowed his eyes and the gesture was not missed by Souta, "Yes, my Miko-sama, do not think you are a burden due to your current state."

"I appreciate it," Kagome eyed the male in front of her, who was, fortunately, dressed in a yukata borrowed from Mikazuki as they no other clothes that would even come close to fitting Mitsutada's tall frame, though it did seem a bit tight on him, "You can start off by not calling me 'Aruji', She sighed, "Kagome or even Miko is fine."

"As you wish, Kagome-sama," Mitsutada glanced around the room with curiosity seen in his one visible eye, "Such a... _different_ era I find myself in," He said, "But I still can't thank you enough for giving me a human form, Kagome-sama."

"Heh, you can thank Nee-chan by cuddling up with her in her bed," Souta snickered, earning a side glare from his exhausted sister, "She does it with Mikazuki every night."

"Brat," Kagome huffed, but her ashen cheeks started to tinge a let red, "It's for your protection. If a malicious Youkai somehow got past the shrine's barrier, I don't want to be scrambling around for Mikazuki in the dark."

"That will not be a problem, Kagome-sama," Mitsutada said, "I will gladly lie with you in bed if that is what you want from me."

Souta burst out laughing, patting his sister on the back, "With all the guys after you, it's like you're the main character in an otome game!"

Mikazuki closed his eyes, sipping his tea in order to remain calm with the whole situation, "Oh?" He looked to Souta with his usual sharp smile, "And what type is the most popular?"

The blue eyes glaring daggers into his head didn't bother him in the least as Souta threw Mikazuki a smirk, "Depends on the player, though there's the nice guy, the bad boy, the tsundere, the yandere, and so on," Souta eyed the sword spirit with a smug look, "Which one are you? I think you've got your yandere side pretty concealed, right?"

"Enough, you little brat," Kagome shook her head tiredly before Mikazuki could answer while Mitsutada looked on, clearly perplexed by the conversation, "Try not to compare my Tsukumogami to completely unrealistic fictional characters."

"Your whole life now is the unrealistic thing here," Souta muttered before looking towards Mitsutada, "You need clothes, right? I can take you to buy some if you want," He glanced at Mikazuki, who didn't seem too pleased, "You know, something that actually blends in with this era."

Mitsutada looked surprised and opened his mouth to answer when Kagome cut him off, "Don't say what you're going to say," She looked up at him as her head was still resting on the table, "Clothing is the very least thing I can do for you, especially if you're willing to help protect me, my family, and the shrine."

"Then I am in your debt, Kagome-sama," Mitsutada bowed his head slightly, growing slightly confused when she suddenly flushed right after staring him in his golden eye, "Are you unwell?"

' _They're the same colour as Inuyasha's eyes,'_ Kagome thought vaguely before moving on, "I'm sure _he_ is coming around later, so I'll ask him if he is willing to watch you two."

"Don't worry, I'll help you pick out _not_ old man clothes." Souta smirked again, trying to get back at Mikazuki for embarrassing him earlier about his hidden H-manga.

Kagome turned to Mikazuki curiously, "Would you like to go with them? I've only seen you wear two outfits, your battle attire and what you're wearing now."

"You are kind to ask, my Miko-sama," Mikazuki smiled, "And as tempting as it sounds, I would much rather look after you in your tired state," His smile suddenly turned a bit more sharp, "Especially if _he_ is coming tonight."

He may now have to share his Master with another sword spirit, but there was no way he was going to consider the idea of a human stealing his Miko's attention away, _'Though I do think he will be more of a challenge than that other persistent boy.'_

He would deal with it himself.

And he would win.


End file.
